Overdose
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Aku menarikmu lebih dekat dengan semua yang aku punya sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya kembali. Ini jelas, merupakan kecanduan yang berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Cintamu... Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah Cintamu. Warn : SasuFemNaru. [Discontinued]. Gomen.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima.

Aku menarikmu lebih dekat dengan semua yang aku punya sekarang.

Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya kembali.

Ini jelas merupakan kecanduan yang berbahaya.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Cintamu...

Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah cintamu.

Mata Sasuke terus mengawasi gadis itu. Gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan tinggi semampai. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan badan yang ideal dan kulit putihnya.

Lalu ketika sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu, tanpa sengaja menatapnya juga, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang ada didepannya. Mata oniks nya tertutup oleh kaca mata tebal . Membuat orang yang melihatnya, pasti langsung berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang nerd.

Naruto menyernyit heran melihat kelakuan salah satu temannya itu. Err... Kalau tidak salah namanya Sake ah bukan, saskey juga bukan, ah Sasuke.

Yah... sebenarnya, Naruto tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke orang yang sangat tertutup. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku. Meskipun mereka satu jurusan yaitu sama-sama mengambil busness management. Tapi, Naruto hampir tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke.

Jam Istirahat

Kantin Konoha University sangat ramai . Kebanyakan dari mereka duduk berkelompok. Ada 4 kelompok di Konoha University ini. Yang pertama, kelompok anak-anak kaya. Kedua, kelompok anak-anak petinggi negara. Ketiga, kelompok anak-anak pintar. Keempat, kelompok anak-anak penerima beasiswa. Sebenarnya anak-anak beasiswa ini juga termasuk kelompok anak-anak pintar. Hanya saja, kelompok anak-anak pintar kebanyakan merupakan para ahli waris perusahaan. Sehingga, saat mereka lulus nanti mereka akan memimpin perusahaan mereka. Kantin ini sangat ramai. Ada yang sedang bercanda gurau bahkan bergosip.

Sasuke melangkah seorang diri ke kantin, kepalanya menunduk. Dia memang tak punya teman. Bisa dibilang, Sasuke adalah orang yang anti sosial. Sejak kecil, dia memang di doktrin seperti itu, oleh ayahnya. Sebagai pewaris salah satu perusahaan besar, dia tak boleh mempercayai siapa pun. Atau berteman dengan orang yang tak setara dengannya. 'Jangan pernah percayai siapapun' itulah kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan ayahnya untuknya.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya. Hingga tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang, membuat makanan orang itu tumpah berserakan di lantai.

"Ma-maaf... aku tak sengaja." ucap Sasuke karena telah menabrak Gaara.

"Kau.. Nerd brengsek. Apa kau buta mata empat. Lihat, semua makanan ku tumpah." kantin tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Mereka berdua langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin. Namun, tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk menolong Sasuke.

"Dasar.. Brengsek." maki Gaara bersiap memukul Sasuke.

"GAARA HENTIKAN." sebuah teriakan keras membuat Gaara menghentikan pukulannya. Teriakan itu berasal dari Naruto.

Naruto dengan tergesa menghampiri Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Bukankah dia sudah minta maaf." ucap Naruto mencoba meredam kemarahan Gaara.

Gaara mendengus kasar, tapi dia tetap mematuhi perintah Naruto. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Keadaan kantin kembali seperti semula. Seolah tak pernah terjadi , tentu saja itu lain, untuk Sasuke. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Dia merasa telah dipermalukan. Dan dia marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu pengecut untuk melawan.

Sebuah genggaman hangat membuatnya menggangkat kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Gaara memang begitu orangnya. Tapi, sebenarnya dia baik." Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat ketika Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Te-terimakasih." Ingin rasanya Sasuke menampar wajahnya sendiri karena telah berbicara tergagap di hadapan sang pujaan hati.

"Ahaha... tak perlu gugup begitu " Sasuke bersumpah suara tawa ini, adalah suara tawa yang paling indah yang pernah dia dengar.

"Emm... lain kali hati-hati, aku pergi dulu." ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

'Ini terjadi lagi. Kau memang malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk ku.' batin Sasuke. Dulu, saat pertama masuk kuliah dia juga sering di bully oleh mahasiswa yang lain, karena penampilannya yang cupu. Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kali nya dia melihat Naruto. Gadis itu lah yang menyelamatkannya ...

Naruto... adalah malaikatnya.

Kebaikan hatimu

Membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam akan dirimu...

Cintamu merupakan suatu kecanduan untuk ku...

Fatalnya aku mabuk akan dirimu...

Aku menginginkanmu..

Aku ingin mendapatkanmu...

Tbc...

Author Note : akhirnya bisa pulish fic ini. Oh iya, chap ini masih pendek, soalnya baru prolog. Gimana merurut kalian...? . Eh, ngomong-ngomong Fic ini muncul waktu eiji lagi dengerin lagu Exo, yang judulnya Oversose... :).

Jangan lupa ripiw yah... :).


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

Rate : M

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

Warning : AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima, alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje.

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

**Cintaku padamu telah mengubur jauh akal sehatku. Namun, sekalipun aku tak pernah menyesali itu. Bahkan jika aku harus merasakan sakit berulang kali karena itu, tak mengapa bagiku. Karena hatiku selalu meyakini, cinta kita memang ditakdirkan begitu.**

**_-_Uchiha Sasuke _-_**

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kampus yang tampak sepi. Tentu saja, waktu kuliah memang telah berakhir. Salahkan dosennya yang terlalu baik hati, karena memberikan tugas yang sangat banyak untuknya. Sepanjang perjalanan bibir ranumnya terus menggerutu dan mengumpat menyalahkan sang dosen.

**Krek**

Langkahnya terhenti, dengan perlahan ia tengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. 'Suara apa itu?' batinnya bingung. Perasaan tak enak mulai melingkupi hatinya, ia percepat langkahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, saat telah mencapai gerbang kampus. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke kiri dan ke kanan -mencari keberadaan seseorang. Sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, sedikit mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" rasa terkejut itu hilang, berganti dengan rasa nyaman saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama." ucap Naruto dengan nada bersalah, lelaki itu menyerukkan kepalanya pada celah leher Naruto, menghirup aroma Naruto yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, lalu menjawab. "Hmm, tak apa." Naruto melepaskan rangkulan dari kekasihnya, ia balikkan tubuhnya, membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Ayo kita pulang, kau pasti lelah. Jarak antara kampusmu dan tempatku lumayan jauh'kan?" tanpa mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Naruto langsung menarik tangan pria itu menuju parkiran. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dibalik kaca mata tebalnya, matanya berkilat marah melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergandengan tangan menuju parkiran dengan mesra.

"Naru, kau milikku. Selamanya hanya milikku." desisnya berbahaya.

.

.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sampai di apartemen milik Naruto. Shikamaru memang selalu berkunjung kesini. Naruto memang sudah tinggal sendiri semenjak kuliah. Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah menempatkan dirinya di sofa mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Naruto mengelengkan kepala saat keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Shikamaru yang tengah terlelap di sofa. Kekasihnya memang sangat senang tidur atau mungkin itu sudah menjadi hobinya? Entahlah, Naruto pun tak tau. Hanya yang membuatnya bingung, meskipun Shikamaru sangat sering tidur -bahkan dikelas, pria itu selalu mendapat juara pertama saat di Senior High School dulu. Prestasi pria itu tak pernah menurun, justru semakin menaik setiap tahunnya. Lima tahun menjalin hubungan dengan pria ini, membuat Naruto sangat hapal akan sikap dan watak pria itu.

Melihat wajah damai Shikamaru, membuat Naruto tak tega membangunkannya. Akhirnya, ia memilih berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Wangi harum masakan membangunkan Shikamaru, dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Hidungnya menghirup aroma itu, lalu berjalan menuju aroma yang membuat perutnya berbunyi. Senyum simpul muncul di wajahnya, saat melihat Naruto tengah menata makanan di meja makan. Dengan lihai, Naruto menata makanan itu tubuhnya masih terbalut oleh apron bergambar bunga yang terkesan sangat manis dipakai olehnya.

"Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik." ujar Shikamaru sembari berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar suara Shikamaru, ia tersenyum mendengar ucapan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pujian yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan. Meja makan itu kini penuh oleh masakkan Naruto. Naruto hari ini memasak sup miso dan yakiniku. Shikamaru mengambil yakinikunya, sedangkan Naruto tengah menatap Shikammaru menunggu pendapatnya tentang masakkan yang ia buat.

"Kalau begini terus aku bisa gemuk." Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Lelaki ini, memang selalu membuatnya senang dan nyaman, meski kalau sudah tertidur dia seperti orang mati.

Acara makan mereka berjalan hangat, mereka sudah seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Saat waktu menjelang malam, Shikamaru pulang ke rumahnya. Meskipun, dia selalu berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, dia memang tak pernah menginap di rumah gadis itu. Dia sangat menghargai Naruto sebagai perempuan. Bahkan, meski mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun, hal paling jauh yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas berciuman, tidak lebih.

.

.

Kelas Naruto tampak bising, dosen yang harusnya sekarang mengajar tak hadir. Sebagai gantinya sang dosen memberikan tugas kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Teman-temannya yang lain tampak sibuk mencari teman kelompok. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, ia tengah duduk di kursinya dengan bingung. Banyak teman-temannya -terutama lelaki, mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Hal ini, membuat Naruto bertambah bingung. Ingin menolak tapi, diapun memang belum mendapatkan teman kelompok.

Mata safirnya terpaku ketika melihat pemuda nerd yang duduk di paling pojok yang ditolongnya kemarin dikantin. Tak ada yang mengajak pemuda itu untuk bergabung, kehadiran pemuda itu seolah dianggap tak ada di kelas ini oleh teman-temannya. Naruto merasa kasihan melihatnya, lalu iapun menatap teman-temannya yang masih mengelilingi mejanya, sembari berkata. "Teman-teman, terimakasih telah mengajakku. Tapi, aku sudah memiliki teman kelompok." ucap Naruto lembut, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya ia berjalan menuju tempat yang menjadi objek penglihatannya tadi.

Naruto tau, pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadirannya. Pemuda itu tampak serius membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Pemuda yang ada si depannya ini, seolah menciptakan dunianya sendiri dengan benteng yang berdiri kokoh di sekelilingnya membatasi siapapun agar tak ada yang dapat masuk kedalam dunianya.

Naruto berdehem pelan, membuat pemuda nerd itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca. Saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Tanpa sadar buku yang ada ditangannya terjatuh. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil buku itu, Naruto yang melihatnya mencoba membantu. Namun, tangannya di tepis oleh Sasuke. Tidak sakit memang, hanya saja membuatnya bingung. Hey.. gadis itu hanya bermaksud membantu. Kenapa tangannya justru di tepis?. Alis Naruto bertaut bingung melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." ucap Naruto, berusaha mengurangi suasana yang tak mengenakkan ini. Sasuke membenarkan kaca mata besarnya yang sedikit melorot, lalu menjawab ucapan Naruto.

"Tak apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena menepis tanganmu." Naruto tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke, ternyata pemuda ini tak seburuk seperti yang selalu dikatakan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki teman kelompok?" tanya Naruto sembari mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda itu.

"Belum." mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto langsung tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita satu kelompok?" tanya Naruto, mata safirnya menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke. Sasuke terhanyut, saat mata safir itu menatapnya dari jarak sedekat itu, begitu indah dan membuat hatinya damai. Suara Naruto menginstrupesi kegiatan Sasuke, semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya, merasa malu, karena ketahuan menatap Naruto intens.

Sasuke mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Bagaimana kalau sehabis kuliah, di apartemenku?" tanya Naruto. "Hn." Naruto menyernyitkan alis bingung mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang berupa gumaman tak jelas. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Naruto, menjawab lagi. "Baiklah."

"Harusnya kau berkata seperti itu tadi, Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan sedikit bercanda. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tengah tertegun. Tak menyangka jika gadis pujaannya mengetahui namanya.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kita teman sekelas." Sasuke tersenyum ramah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Membuat Naruto sedikit tertegun, baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda nerd ini tersenyum. Biasanya, pemuda ini selalu menampilkan ekspresi gugup saat di depannya atau ekspresi ketakutan saat mahasiswa lain tengah membullynya.

.

.

Sesuai kesepakatan, hari ini mereka berdua akan mengerjakkan tugas di apartemen Naruto. Sebelumnya, Naruto telah mengirim pesan untuk Shikamaru agar tidak menjemputnya. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan bersama menuju area parkir kampus menuju mobil Sasuke. Yah.. Sebenarnya, Naruto sedikit terkejut saat tahu Sasuke membawa mobil mewah ke kampus, tapi mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah anak orang kaya itu bukan hal yang mustahilkan?

Begitu mereka berdua sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil mewah ini, Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil lalu mengemudikannya. Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan yang terus Naruto tujukan untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan, pemuda itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang di tujukan padanya. Hal ini, membuat Naruto sedikit banyak tahu tentang Sasuke. Seperti, Sasuke yang ternyata tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya, meski orang tuanya masih ada di Tokyo dan kakak Sasuke yang tinggal di Amerika untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka yang ada disana. Ayah Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha dalam bidang Departement store, sedangkan ibunya memiliki bisnis Butik sendiri yang cukup terkenal.

Keluarga Sasuke memang salah satu keluarga terpandang dan memiliki pengaruh kuat di Jepang. Namun, Sasuke sendiri tak terlalu dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Karena sejak kecil, meskipun ia tinggal bersama orang tuanya mereka tak pernah punya waktu untuk Sasuke. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Uang sungguh tak bisa membeli segalanya. Akhirnya, setelah kuliah ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." mereka melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bersamaan turun dari mobil yang sudah terparkir di basement apartemen. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju apartemen, membuat perbedaan yang sangat kontras. Naruto yang sangat cantik seperti malaikat dan Sasuke yang culun dan nerd. Seperti Beauty and the Beast.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Ia menekan kombinasi angka yang menjadi kode kunci masuk. Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke mengikuti Naruto masuk kedalam. Mata Sasuke menatap sekeliling apartemen Naruto, apartemen ini minimalis namun nyaman untuk ditinggali. Foto yang terpajang rapi di dinding ruang tamu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati foto-foto itu. Banyak foto gadis itu dari yang sendiri maupun foto bersama teman-temannya. Matanya berkilat tidak suka saat melihat foto Naruto yang tengah di peluk seorang lelaki dari belakang. Tangan lelaki itu melingkari pinggang Naruto dan kepalanya ia tumpukan pada pundak Naruto, senyum bahagia tampak jelas di wajah kedua insan itu. Membuat rasa marah dan sesak secara bersamaan melingkupi hati Sasuke. Apalagi, ketika mengingat wajah lelaki itu yang ia kenali sebagai lelaki yang menjemput Naruto. Alis Sasuke berkerut saat melihat foto lain lelaki itu dan Naruto namun bedanya di foto ini mereka berdua mengenakan seragam Senior High School. 'Apa mereka sudah saling mengenal saat Senior High School?' batin Sasuke. Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya, ia dapat melihat gadis itu yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Kita langsung mengerjakan tugas saja." Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun mengerjakan tugas bersama di ruang tamu. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak serius mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, karena mereka membagi dua tugas kelompok itu agar lebih cepat selesai. Sesekali, mata Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto, gadis itu menjadi lebih cantik saat sedang serius seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

Tugas yang mereka kerjakan akhirnya selesai juga. Kini mereka tengah mengistirahatkan diri pada sandaran sofa diruang tamu.

.

**Ting Tong...**

.

Suara bel apartemen itu membuat Naruto beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat Shikamaru yang datang.

"Aku takut kau tak bisa mengerjakan tugas, karena itu aku datang berkunjung." ucap Shikamaru sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Naruto tersenyum geli mendengar alasan yang di ucapkan Shikammaru. Ayolah.. Kenapa kekasihnya ini tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja. Kalau dia datang karena ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun, Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia tetap mengajak Shikamaru masuk.

.

.

Diruang tengah tampak Sasuke yang tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas -bersiap untuk pulang. Sebelum pamit pada Naruto, ia dengan terang-terangan memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru yang ditatap seperti itu bingung, ia merasa tak punya masalah dengan pemuda itu, bahkan ia baru bertemu dengan pemuda itu disini.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, bibir Sasuke tak henti menggerutu tentang Shikamaru. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa iri pada pemuda berambut nanas itu, karena telah berhasil mendapatkan hati Naruto. Seandainya, ia yang mengenal Naruto lebih dulu mungkin akan lebih mudah untuknya mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Otak cerdas Sasuke berpikir keras, mencari cara untuk dapat mendapatkan gadis itu. Hingga sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

**Thanks For : | Akihiko Fukuda 71 | uzuuchi007 | aichan14 | miszshanty05 | Honami Fukushima | Pena Bulu | Hyull | Kyuuuuu | Hanazawa Kay | Sivanya anggarada | Ollanara511 | narunaruha | .faris | Nara Kiki | Meruko | uchihatachibana | Autumn panda | Ara Uchiha | Lolo | za hime | Minyak Tanah | lovesasunaru | Guest | Nara Kamijo | Shikaru51| Aiko Michishige | JustLita | Vipris | | claire nunnaly | ghighichan twinsangels | gloinemask | norfatimah96 | Ryunyoo | Arifuluka-kazahana Koyuki | Euishifujoshi | kanzo kusuri | |.**

**Author Note : Oh iya, Ei cuma mo bilang kalau disini tuh Sasuke kayak punya kepribadian ganda gitu. Jadi jangan heran kalau liat Sasu yang kadang gugup dan anti sosial berubah jadi berani dan psikopat... -.-. Soal hubungan Naru ama Shika Ei cuma asal tulis gak ngitung dulu, intinya mereka pacaran udah lama. Oh iya, menurut kalian Sasu tuh bagusan jadi nerd atau Ei ubah aja jadi keren?. Oh iya kata-kata mutiara diatas, Ei cuma iseng bikin. jadi gomen kalau rada gak nyambung. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan ninggalin ripiw... :D. Jangan kapok yah... XD. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Allooohaaaa... (^.^)**

**Sebelumnya mo bilang makasih buat semua yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fic ini, terutama yang bersedia meninggalkan saran yang membangun... (^.^). Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan.. (^.^). Eh, disini ada scene lemonnya dikit bagi yang gak suka jangan baca yah... Tinggal klik back aja.. (^.^).**

.

.

.

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima, alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO yang judulnya Overdose, ada scene lime di chapter ini yang gak suka tinggal **click back.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

**Bukankah Cinta tak pernah mengenal batas? Hanya karena aku mencintainya, mengapa itu salah? Cinta yang salah itu bukan cintaku padanya, tapi cintanya pada pria itu.**

**_-_ Uchiha Sasuke_-_**

**.**

**.**

**Suke, mencintai tak berarti kita harus memiliki. Saat kita mencintai seseorang tak berarti orang itu harus menjadi milik kita. Mencintai berarti bahagia melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum dan bersedih kala melihat orang itu terluka.**

**_-_Namikaze Naruto_-_**

.

.

Taman kampus tampak ramai, banyak dari mahasiswa University Konoha yang memilih menghabiskan waktunya di taman ini. Sekedar untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya ataupun hanya sekedar untuk menikmati keindahan taman.

Mereka tampak asik bercanda gurau dengan teman-temannya, tak menghiraukan kehadiran seorang pemuda nerd yang duduk agak jauh dari kerumunan mahasiswa itu. Mata pemuda itu menatap tidak suka, pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Dia memang sudah terbiasa tak dianggap dan dihiraukan oleh teman-temannya. Tapi, rasa sakit itu tetap ada saat teman-temannya memperlakukannya seperti itu. Entahlah... padahal hal itu sudah seperti makanannya sehari-hari. Tak dianggap dan dihiraukan adalah hal yang biasa untuk Sasuke -sangat biasa malah.

Pemuda itu selalu diperlakukan tidak adil, karena kurang pandai bergaul dan penampilannya yang bisa dibilang sangat cupu itu. Bahkan, dia tak memiliki teman di kampus ini, didikan dari ayahnya membuat ia sangat susah bergaul. Tapi toh itu tak masalah untuknya. Dia sudah terbiasa sendirian. Benteng kokoh yang ia bangun, menjadi bukti bahwa ia tak ingin ada orang yang menembus benteng itu dan mengganggu hidupnya. Namun, nyatanya benteng itu kini berhasil di tembus oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang memiliki senyum memikat yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mengakui pesona gadis itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kehadiran gadis itu membawa banyak perubahan dalam diri Sasuke.

Setiap melihat gadis itu membawa rasa bahagia tersendiri untuknya. Saat gadis itu tersenyum dirinya akan ikut tersenyum dan saat melihat gadis itu terluka dia akan mengeram kesal pada orang yang telah membuat Narutonya menangis.

'Naruto adalah malaikatku. Naruto adalah milikku. Hanya milikku. Tak ada satupun yang boleh memilikinya, kecuali aku. Termasuk lelaki berambut nanas itu' pikir Sasuke, posesif.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pada taman yang ada di belakang kampus, berbeda dengan taman yang ada di depan kamus, taman belakang ini bisa dibilang sangat sepi tak banyak mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktunya disini. Mereka lebih memilih taman yang ada di depan kampus. Alasannya? Karena jarak yang terbilang jauh, padahal suasana dan pemandangan di taman belakang ini tak kalah nyaman.

Ia dudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi taman yang telah tersedia ditaman itu. Ia keluarkan sebuah Mp3 dari sakunya untuk mendengarkan lagu, kemudian ia pasangkan earphone dimasing-masing kupingnya.

Menatap indahnya senyuman diwajahmu...

Membuat ku terdiam dan terpaku...

Mengerti akan hadirnya cinta terindah...

Saat kau peluk mesra tubuhku...

.

Banyak kata yang tak mungkin kuungkapkan...

Kepada dirimu...

Aku ingin engkau slalu...

Hadir dan temani aku...

Disetiap langkah...

Yang meyakiniku...

Kau tercinta untukku..

Sepanjang hidupku...

.

Aku ingin engkau slalu...

Hadir dan temani aku...

Disetiap langkah...

Yang meyakiniku...

Kau tercipta untukku...

Meski waktu takkan mampu...

Memanggil seluruh ragaku..

Ku ingin kau tau...

Ku slalu milikmu...

Yang mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku...

.

**( Original Song by Ungu 'Tercipta untukku' )**

.

Seulas senyum muncul diwajah cantiknya. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Shikamaru untuknya saat menyatakan cinta padanya. Pria berambut nanas itu memang terlihat pemalas, meski sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian dan romantis, apalagi kalau menyangkut soal Naruto. Kata 'merepotkan' takkan pernah keluar dari pria yang memiliki hobi tidur itu.

.

**Bruukk...**

.

Suara debaman keras menginstrupesi kegiatan Naruto. Ia tengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan mencari asal suara itu. Hingga matanya terhenti pada seorang pemuda yang tengah meringkuk sakit sambil memegangi sikunya yang cedera. Dengan gerakan cepat ia hampiri pemuda nerd itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang tengah meringis merasakan sakit di sikunya.

"Tak apa." raut terkejut tak bisa Naruto tutupi saat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Suke, kenapa kau bisa sampai terjatuh dari atas pohon?" tanya Naruto, sembari membantu Sasuke bangun dari posisinya.

"Aku tadi tergelincir." bohong Sasuke, tak mungkin'kan ia bilang kalau tadi ia terpeleset saat mengamati Naruto dari atas pohon. Bisa-bisa gadis ini mencapnya penguntit atau memang sekarang dia sudah menjadi penguntit?

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir. Diruang UKS kampus, dengan obat merah dan kapas yang sudah ada di tangan Naruto.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang tengah membersihkan luka di sikunya dari debu-debu yang menempel disana. Sesekali ringisan Sasuke terdengar, kala Naruto terlalu kuat menekan bagian lukanya. Jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto benar-benar dekat, dia bahkan dapat mencium aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Aroma yang membuatnya nyaman dan bergairah di saat bersamaan.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia telah mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. Naruto tak sadar dengan gerakan Sasuke, tangannya tetap sibuk membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di siku pemuda itu, lalu setelah luka itu bersih ia beri obat merah agar tak terjadi infeksi dan menutupnya dengan sebuah plaster bergambar minion. Saat sadar perubahan sikap Sasuke, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda yang ada di depannya. Sejenak ia terpaku melihat mata pemuda ini, bila dilihat dari dekat mata pemuda ini seolah menghipnotisnya untuk terus menatapnya, warna matanya sekelam malam.

Material lembut dan kenyal menyadarkannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat tahu meterial lembut yang tengah menempel di bibirnya adalah bibir Sasuke. Saking kagetnya, ia bahkan hanya bisa terdiam saat bibir pemuda itu mulai melumat bibirnya. Lumatan itu sangat lembut dan penuh ke hati-hatian seolah bila ia melumatnya terlalu keras maka Naruto bisa hancur kapan saja. Naruto sempat terhanyut oleh ciuman lembut yang diterimanya. Namun, ia sadar ini salah.

Naruto mulai berontak dari ciuman itu. Sasuke yang menerima sikap penolakan Naruto, sama sekali tak menghentikan ciuman. Ciuman lembut itu justru berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar. Dia benci ditolak. Apalagi ditolak oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Dengan kasar ia dorong tubuh Naruto, hingga tubuh itu terlentang di ranjang UKS dengan dia menindih badan Naruto. Salah satu tangannya menggemgam kedua tangan Naruto diatas kepala gadis itu. Membuat gerakan berontak gadis itu sedikit berkurang.

Lidah Sasuke mulai menjilat-jilat celah bibir Naruto, namun Naruto semakin mengatupkan mulutnya. Tak ingin memberikan jalan masuk untuk lidah panas itu. Sasuke tak menyerah tangannya yang bebas meremas dada naruto keras, hingga Naruto memekik kaget. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah itu langsung menerobos masuk mencoba mengeksplorasi lebih jauh bibir sang gadis yang tengah di tindihnya.

Bunyi kecupan yang ditimbulkan oleh ciuman mereka terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruang UKS itu. Namun, Sasuke seolah tak peduli. Ia terus melumat bibir gadis yang ditindihnya meski penolakan terlihat jelas dari gerakan sang gadis yang berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Perbedaan tenaga yang sangat kontras membuat sang gadis terkurung dalam kuasa sang Uchiha bungsu yang kini sibuk melumat dan menyesap bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto melenguh dalam ciuman panas itu. Ia dapat merasakan salivanya dan Sasuke bercampur menjadi satu. Rasanya sedikit aneh, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang entah mengapa menikmati proses pencampuran saliva itu. Rontaan Naruto perlahan namun pasti mulai menghilang seolah memasrahkan dirinya. Jujur ia mulai lelah meronta.

Saat rontaan Naruto mulai hilang ia pelankan tempo ciumannya. Tangannya mulai membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja Naruto, memperlihatkan belahan dada yang terlihat menyembul dari balik bra yang ia kenakan. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya saat mereka berdua sudah benar-benar kehabisan oksigen. Nafas mereka memburu akibat ciuman panas itu. Mulut mereka berlomba-lomba mencari oksigen akibat ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Mata Sasuke menatap bibir Naruto yang agak membengkak akibat ciuman itu, namun ia tak dapat melihat mata gadis yang kini tengah ditindihnya. Mata gadis itu tertutup rapat.

Bibir Sasuke beralih pada leher Naruto. Ia hirup aroma tubuh Naruto yang menguar dari sana. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat secara vertikal dari atas kebawah, menimbulkan satu desahan lolos dari bibir Naruto.

"Aaahhkk... hentikan." desahan pertama Naruto lolos saat Sasuke menjilat lehernya. Ini pertama kali untuknya. Ia dan Shikamaru tak pernah sampai sejauh ini. Sasuke sangat senang mendengar desahan Naruto, ia jilat lagi leher itu lalu menghisapnya kuat, membuat sebuah tanda berwarna kemerahan muncul di leher Naruto. Bibirnya terus membuat tanda disekitar leher Naruto. Membuat leher yang 'awalnya' bersih itu kini ternoda oleh bercak merah yang hampir memenuhi seluruh lehernya.

Setelah merasa cukup akan tanda yang ia buat, ia angkat kepalanya untuk menatap gadis itu. Sebuah seringai muncul kala melihat banyaknya tanda yang ia buat di leher Naruto. Matanya menatap Naruto. Gadis itu tampak terengah dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Mengetahui respon yang Naruto berikan saat dia menyentuh gadis ini, ia tahu bahwa ini pertama untuk Naruto. Senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah Sasuke. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada belahan dada Naruto yang tampak menyembul dari balik branya. Hidung mancunya mulai membaui aroma yang menguar dari gadis itu. Menimbulkan lenguhan lirih keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Aahhkk.. Suke, kumohon.. hentikan" pinta Naruto diselingi dengan desahan yang tak mampu ia tahan. Ia mulai mencoba memberontak lagi. Tubuhnya menggeliat kekiri dan ke kanan. Namun, pergerakannya ini justru berakibat fatal. Monster yang ada di bawah Sasuke justru semakin menegang menerima rontaan gadis itu yang membuat tubuh mereka secara tidak langsung bergesekan.

"Ssshhh.." Sasuke mengerang saat rontaan gadis itu justru tanpa sengaja menyenggol miliknya yang telah ereksi sempurna.

"Aku menginginkanmu Naru." bisiknya serak tepat di telinga Naruto. Naruto bergidik mendengar bisikan pemuda itu. Sasuke menekan miliknya yang tegang pada milik Naruto. Membuat mereka sama-sama melenguh nikmat.

"See, aku tau kau juga menginginkannya." kepala Naruto menggeleng keras. Ia tak menginginkan semua ini. Ia tau ini salah, ia masih memiliki Shikamaru.

**Deg**

Jantung berdetak cepat saat mengingat nama itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia kumpulkan tenaganya.

**Duk**

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia sundulkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tak siap dengan serangan itu langsung terjungkir kebelakang. Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan membenahi pakaiannya. Matanya menatap marah kearah Sasuke.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" semburnya marah.

"Menjadikanmu milikku tentu saja. Apalagi?" jawabnya santai. Ia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan menatap Naruto tenang. Naruto tertegun melihat tatapan Sasuke. Pemuda yang ada di depannya seperti bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal. Sasuke yang ia kenal selalu terlihat gugup dan kikuk saat bersamanya. Tapi, pemuda yang ada di depannya ini justru bersifat sebaliknya, bahkan bersikap agresif kepadanya. Hey... pemuda ini hampir saja mperkosanya. Baiklah beri penekanan pada kata 'hampir'.

Sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Naruto. 'Bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini masih bisa bersikap santai? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan?' batin Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tenang. Alis gadis itu bertaut bingung.

"Ayo apa?" tanyanya bingung pada pemuda yang kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Melanjutkannya, tentu saja." bisik pemuda itu tepat di telinga Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna mendengar perkataan pemuda itu yang begitu terang-terangan. 'Apa benar pemuda yang ada di depannya ini Sasuke yang ia kenal? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu berbeda ?' batinnya bingung.

"Apa kau gila! Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." sentak Naruto marah, lalu mendorong pemuda itu. Naruto menyernyit heran melihat pemuda yang tadi terlihat begitu percaya diri kini terdiam.

Pemuda itu tampak terdiam di tempatnya. Namun, Naruto tak dapat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, karena kepala pemuda itu yang tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu putuskan dia. Tinggalkan dia. Dan jadilah milikku. Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu." ucap Sasuke disertai senyuman merekah yang muncul di wajahnya. Tubuh Naruto bergidik ngeri, ia bahkan dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Pemuda ini mengatakannya dengan senyuman lebar yang ada di wajahnya, namun suaranya sangat datar dan dingin.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" bentak Naruto setelah mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya. Dengan berani ia menatap Sasuke secara langsung melotot kearah pemuda itu. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat cara Naruto yang melotot ke arahnya. Bukannya terlihat seram, gadis ini justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Memang, aku gila karenamu. Cintaku padamu telah mengubur jauh akal sehatku. Namun, sekalipun aku tak pernah menyesali itu. Bahkan, jika aku harus merasakan sakit berulang kali karena itu, tak mengapa bagiku. Karena hatiku selalu meyakini, cinta kita memang di takdirkan begitu." Naruto terdiam membeku di tempatnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia bergidik ngeri sekaligus terpesona akan ucapan yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Kau tau aku sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Karena itu, kau juga pasti tahu jawabanku'kan?" Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto segera bergegas meninggalkan UKS.

Sasuke tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Meski sudah memperkirakan jawaban yang akan Naruto berikan, entah mengapa hatinya tetap merasa sakit saat mendengar hal itu secara langsung dari mulut Naruto. Tak lama sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu. Pasti."

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju gerbang kampus. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak menengok ke belakang. Pikirannya tak fokus, tak jarang ia menabrak mahasiswa lain yang ada di depannya. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, ia ingin cepat pulang ke apartemennya. Hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk tak kuliah. Ia telah mengirim pesan kepada temannya agar mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sakit dan harus pulang ke rumah. Ketika sampai di parkiran, ia langsung memacu mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena, hari ini ia membawa mobil sendiri.

.

.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, ketika ia telah sampai di apartemennya. Ia baringkan tubuhnya pada kasur yang berada padakamarnya. Mata safirnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tanpa sadar pikirannya melayang, membayangkan kejadian beberapa saat lalu di ruang UKS. Wajah Naruto memanas saat membayangkan kejadian itu. Naruto akui, ia sempat terlena dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. 'Apa seperti itu rasanya bercumbu?' Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran itu melintas begitu saja di otaknya. Namun jujur, dia baru pertama kali mengalami hal ini. Selama ini, ia hanya pernah berciuman dengan Shikamaru, tidak lebih. Tapi, apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi di UKS.

"Aaahhkkk.. Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!" maki Naruto kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan mencoba mengusir apa yang ada di pikirannya. Karena terlalu lelah memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi di UKS, akhirnya Naruto terlelap juga.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya ruangan kamarnya. Perlahan ia bangkitkan tubuhnya yang masih linglung, ia sandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Naruto menatap jam yang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya. 'Jam lima sore? Selama itu aku tidur ' Naruto sedikit terkejut saat tahu hari sudah mulai sore saat ia bangun. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dulu, sebelum memasak makanan. Sebenarnya perutnya sudah mulai kelaparan, siang tadi ia tak sempat sarapan, karena ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Matanya menatap pantulan dirinya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun di cermin yang tersedia di kamar mandi miliknya. Matanya terbelalak melihat banyaknya bercak merak yang ada di sekitar lehernya. 'Aisshh.. pria itu benar-benar' Naruto menggertak kesal melihat lehernya yang kini di penuhi oleh kissmark. 'Bagus, sekarang dia harus mencari cara untuk menutupi semua tanda ini agar tak ada yang melihatnya, terutama Shikamaru.' batinnya jengkel.

Naruto tak perlu waktu lama untuk mandi, tidak seperti wanita lain yang bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar mandi, ia hanya memerlukan waktu tiga puluh menit. Rambutnya tampak basah sehabis keramas. Ia sengaja menggerai rambutnya agar cepat kering dan tentu saja untuk menutupi tanda kissmark itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan, bukan makanan yang sulit. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk memasak, karena itu ia hanya memasak ramen. Naruto duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu ramennya matang.

**Ting... Tong...**

Suara bel apartemennya membuat Naruto harus beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen. Senyuman berkembang di wajah cantiknya saat tahu yang datang adalah kekasihnya. Tapi, pria itu tak membalas senyumnya, dia justru langsung menarik tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Hmm.. tentu saja" tangan Naruto terangkat untuk membalas pelukan sang Nara.

"Tadi aku ke kampusmu, dan temanmu bilang kau sakit, karena itu aku kesini. Aku sangat khawatir." ucap Shikamaru tanpa mampu menyembunyikan nada khawatir dari suaranya, matanya menatap langsung mata Naruto. Naruto terharu mendengar perkataan pria ini. "Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku sudah baikkan." ucap Naruto disertai senyuman manis untuk meyakinkan Shikamaru.

"Syukurlah..." ungkapnya penuh kelegaan. Tiba-tiba, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan Shikamaru. Membuat pria yang ada di depannya ini menyernyit bingung. Dan memberikan tatapan 'Ada apa?'

"Ah, aku lupa aku sedang memasak ramen." setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung bergegas menuju dapur, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri si depan pintu apartemen. Tak lama suara teriakan Naruto terdengar dari arah dapur, membuat pemuda itu memutar bola matanya malas karena sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di sana.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk berdua di meja makan dengan semangkuk ramen yang terlalu mengembang, karena di masak terlalu lama.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan!" Shikamaru menyodorkan sepasang sumpit kearah Naruto. Namun gadis itu tak mengambil sumpitnya, bibirnya mengerucut sebal karena ramen yang ada di depannya terlalu mengembang, membuatnya tak berselera.

"Apa mau kusuapi?" wajah Naruto memerah dan dengan malu-malu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Shikamaru tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi malu gadisnya. Ia mulai menyuapi Naruto secara perlahan. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto mencuci mangkuk yang kotor. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia tak kaget, karena sudah bisa menebak tangan siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Hanya ada dia dan Shikamaru di apartemen ini. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada bahu Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" tanyanya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Aku hanya pusing, istirahat sebentar juga hilang." bohong Naruto, tangannya masih berkutik dengan cucian yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Shikamaru tau, Naruto sedang berbohong padanya. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari gelagat gadis itu dan cara bicaranya. Namun, untuk saat ini ia akan membiarkannya. Mungkin saat ini Naruto hanya belum mampu untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Dan ia menghargai keputusan Naruto. Dia akan menunggu, menunggu sampai gadis itu mengatakan dengan sendirinya tanpa ada paksaan darinya.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

**Thanks For : | Ollanara511 | Nara Kiki | Euishifujoshi | kyujaena | Ara Uchiha | shiori avaron | .faris | Hanazawa Kay | Pena Bulu | sivanya anggarada | miszshanty05 | uchihatachibana | lhalaech | uchihaizumi67 | Shikaru51 | aichan14 | Kim XiuXiu Hunnie | Yassir | Guest | Namikaze645 | Guest | Zukie1157 | Nara Kamijo | Autumn panda | Guest | za hime | Guest | .**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note : Ehehe.. makasih atas ripiwnya dan sarannya itu bener-bener ngebantu Ei... (^.^). Jangan kapok buat ripiw lagi yah... (^.^). Jaa minna (^.^)#**


End file.
